The overall goal of the Proteomics Initiative is to use mass spectrometry based proteomic methods to expand the current migration knowledge database by examining phosphorylation site utilization of proteins that regulate cell motility, by further developing methods for measuring differential phosphorylation of those proteins, and by using quantitative methods to assess positional and kinetic variation in phosphorylation site utilization in migration-related proteins. In addition, the Initiative will extend these proteomic methods to provide positional cartography of the proteins present in protein complexes formed by known migration-related proteins and protein products of novel migration genes identified in the unbiased screens of the Gene Discovery Initiative. These goals are enabled by several pivotal developments in technology, analysis, and methodology carried out during the first phase of funding. The Initiative focuses on two inter-related themes: 1. Phosphoproteomics of migration related proteins and 2. Positional proteomics of migration-related protein complexes and their phoshorylations.